


Comfortable Shoes

by Sangerin



Category: Tipping the Velvet - Waters
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nan loves her new life. (Originally posted 30 December 2007)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable Shoes

Nan finds the trousers comfortable, after a day or a week. After a week or a month, she finds that she prefers them. She loves the freedom about her legs; freedom to kick or run or jump without tripping over skirts and ruffles. She loves her hair, that she can shake her head without threatening an intricate design of curls and twists.

And she loves Kitty. And because she loves Kitty, and she loves being near her day in and day out, and loves the adulation of the audience each night...

Because of all these things, she loves her life.


End file.
